In Jealous Love With You
by Mindless Displeasure
Summary: D&G.When Ginny owes Draco a favor and it turns into a huge scandal, what harm will come from a jealous girl with no personal bounadaries?
1. Frank lives in my foot

disclaimer:AS IF I OWN THE CHARACHTERS.not mine. mrs.rowling's. got it?

* * *

'Kay, kinda confusing at first, just bear with me. O.o 

Random info to help you inderstand where it starts:

Ginny is in sixth year, making the Harry crew in seventh...but the whole HBP thing doesn't exist because I have decided to make it so.

Read or explode not knowing what it's about:

* * *

Ginny half-sleepwalked to her advanced Transfiguration class. She was glad to be transferred to the 7th year-level class, but it was first lesson in the morning, which was previously her free hour, so she had been feeling a tad out of time and place since the begining of the week. Also, the 7th year Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. This was quite unfortunate for Ginny, who was obvously late in enrolling in the class, because all of the seats at the front were already assigned, leaving Ginny to sit in the back, right across from the noisiser Slytherins. She finally made it down to the first floor, and entered the corridor. First door, second door, statue of who knows who, third door. Third door on the left. She remembered this time. 

She entered the classroom and was relieved to see that class had not started yet. She took her seat (at the back) and avoided Professer McGonagall's 'You were almost late!' look.

The Professor stood, walked to the front of the class, and opened her mouth to call attention.

She was interrupted, however, by a cold, loud laugh echoing into the room from the hallway.

A second later, McGonagall was staring icy daggers in the direction of the doorway. There was obviously someone standing there, but Ginny could not see who, because everyone in the class was at least one to two feet taller than her.

"Oh!" said the person in the doorway, sounding alarmed, "Excuse my rudeness! I didn't realise that class had started!"

Ginny could practically _hear_ the sneer in his voice, the voice that could only belong to one person:

"Draco Malfoy! Crabbe! Goyle! If you don't mind! Take. A. Seat!" McGonagall scolded.

They obeyed, but not without a snicker or two.

Ginny stared at them in disgust as they sat down.

"Miss me, Weasel?" he inquired.

"As much as my period," she responded truthfully.

Malfoy grimaced at the fantastically, femininely, crude remark.

"Disgusting," He whispered now, as class had started around them.

"_I've_ always thought you were," she responded truthfully.

"I should strangle you," he pointed out.

"Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy," she pointed out.

"Maybe young Malfoy would be able to float his boat if he knew how to transfigure his teacup into one. When you flatteringly noisy children are ready to test your boats, I have provided a tub of water at the front of the classroom," Professor McGonagall said before prowling on to the next row.

Ginny smiled, not completely unkindly, and gently picked up her perfectly transfigured mini-boat to go test it out.

Malfoy stared after her, not even knowing what the spell was that everyone in the class had just used. He then leaned over to ask Goyle, but when he saw that Goyle's boat was unsurprisingly off-center in every imaginable way, he thought better of it.

After succesfully floating her boat, Ginny returned to her seat. She thought that there couldn't be much class left, so she laid her head upon her textbook, closed her eyes, and let her conciousness slide.

* * *

_Ginny awoke to the sound of her classmates preparing for departure. She laid with her face on her textbook for a moment. She had developed a disjuncturing headache by sleeping in such a position._

_After a while, the raucous dissolved and Ginny looked up. At first, she thought everyone had gone, until she turned to her left and saw a blonde-haired, silver-eyed boy feverishly throwing articles into his bag._

_"You. Tell me your name," Ginny commanded._

_"Ah, good morning, Weasel," he said._

_Ginny stood and slowly walked toward him. He stood his ground, didn't take a step back. She leaned her face close to his and held his face still with her thumb and first finger._

_"Now is that any way to speak to your master?" Ginny inquired, smiling sweetly. She dug her fingernails into his face._

_He slapped away her arm. "Don't touch me, you--"_

_But Ginny slapped him back. Right across the face. "How dare you touch me without permission, slave?"_

_Malfoy glared at her, but then scurried away and out of the classroom. Ginny sat down, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

* * *

_

Ginny breathed out. Class must have been over because the classroom was entirely deserted. Her stomach jumped as she thought that she might be sitting there being late for her next class. She leapt out of her seat, snatched her things, and zoomed out of the classroom. 

She raced back down the corridor and out onto the main staircase. She waited for the stairs to come back, then climbed up two flights to the third floor. Her next lesson was charms, with those of her own year, unfortunately. She wormed her way into the third floor corridor between the 4th year Hufflepuffs that were spilling back onto the staircase and headed left into a dead-ended hallway full of 6th year Ravenclaws and Gryfindors.

She spotted Luna animatedly talking to the Creevy about something that most likely did not exist or did not actually happen. When she walked up to them they didn't even notice; Creevy-boy being too mystefied and Luna too happy to have someone being mystefied over what she was saying.

After Charms was lunch.

Ginny sat in her usual seat:on the right of Hermione and across from Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

As soon as Ginny sat down, Hermione leaned over to her and whispered: "Look at the Slytherin table,"

She then leaned away and continued talking as per ususal. Ginny looked up and across to the Slytherin table.

At first, she didn't see anything terribly wrong with it. Then she realized that everyone was minding thier own buisness and were not in a big mob around Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Where was Malfoy?

"Where's Malfoy?" Ginny inconspicuously whispered to Hermione.

"After the mark you gave him? Probably in the hospital wing crying."

Ginny stared blankly. The people that supplied power for her brain were running aroung in circles yelling, 'NO INFORMATION! NO INFORMATION!' She thought she must have misunderstood Hermione.

"In the hospital wing _why,_ did you say?" she asked.

Hermione's joking smile was faltering the way one's does when one says something one thinks is terribly hilarious and no one gets it.

"I said _after the mark you gave him_," She restated. She smiled again, as if waiting for Ginny to catch on to the restated punch-line.

Ginny kept blankly staring. _Must be an inside joke that i haven't heard yet, _she thought. Might as well play along, so as not to seem out of the loop.

"Oh," she said emotionlessly.

Not convincing enough. Hermione seemed to Ginny confused as to why she hadn't caught on yet.

"Oh! Oh, right!" she said, feigning rememberance.

Hermione wondered...then shrugged and went back to her food.

* * *

Bwah. confusing,yes? here's a hint: Ginny has severe memory problems when she gets headaches. 

another thing: If i've done some terribly wrong grammatical thing all the way through my story, please let me know, like one very kind person already did (thank you, i love you)!


	2. When suddenly I sneezed

mmmmkay. here we go.

* * *

Nothing compares to the quiet walk back up all the staircases to Gryfindor tower. Nothing except sleeping and falling asleep and falling onto your soft, plush bed that's waiting for you_ in_ the tower.

But other than that, the walk isn't all that bad.

Ginny took this walk at the end of a long day at the end of a long week. She had spent an hour and a half helping some of the Ravenclaws in her year with thier weekend homework assignment for Charms. It had always confused her how some people just didn't get things, no matter how many times you explained it to them.

She finally made it to the portrait hole, said the password, and entered the Gryfindor common room. She hadn't had a thought about stopping and loitering. She walked straight past Hermione (head bent over a book), Ron and Harry (smiling at her and greeting her as if they shared some joke with her), and went right up to the dormitories.

She didn't even bother with curtains. She flopped onto her bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

And then she was awake.

_Life sucks_.

It was already late enough for her dorm-mates to all be in thier own beds and snoozing peacefully. She sat up, still on top of her covers like she was when she laid down.

She slowly trudged out of the dormitories and back into the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all still down there, but unfortunately, they were all asleep. Harry was leaning sideways in his armchair by the quickly diminishing fire, Ron was sitting straight up and had his head tilted back and his mouth open, and Hermione was laying on the floor in front of the chair she had been sitting in, obviously having fallen out of it, and was hugging her book.

Ginny carefully avoided Hermione and left the common room.

The seventh floor corridor was barren. Not a noise was to be heard, not a soul to be seen. When Ginny couldn't sleep, she would often wander the quiet halls of the castle. Sometimes she would run into a ghost or a friend, but other than that, the moonlit hallways were mostly empty and calming inthier own special way.

She remembered a book she had seen on the bookshelves that lined the first floor corridor. She thought maybe she should go get it and have something to do beside aimlessly walk the halls.

She got onto the staircase and ran down all the stairs to the first floor. This and the thought of running all the way back up made her very tired, and she almost just turned around, but instead she decided she might as well get the book she had come all this way to get.

While walking along the corridor, she thought she was hearing a voice. It was a soft singing, like someone thought they were alone and was singing under thier breath. Probably a ghost. A minute later she had found the book. She took it off it's shelf and looked at the front and back covers.

"Good morning, Weasel."

Ginny dropped the book.

"You scared the crap out of me, Malfoy.", she said

He smiled. "Sincerest apologies. What brings you to The Corridor of the Wierd and Nameless Statue?", he asked.

"I'm getting a book I saw earlier," she said, bending down to pick it up."Should I even ask what you're doing alone in this dark and scary castle in the dead of night? Have you come to suck my blood?"

"No, and unfortunately, no. I have a perfectly legitimate reason for being here."

"And what is that?"

"None of your buisiness."

"Well. Good night, then." she said, pushing past him and heading toward the staircase.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me to protect you in this dark and scary castle in the middle of the night?"

"Actually, I feel safer _without_ you, because who knows if you'll--"

_

* * *

"If I'll what?"_

_Ginny stood with her mouth half-open. "What?", she said._

_"What what?" Malfoy asked._

_"What? What what what?"_

_"Are you trying to piss me off?"_

_"Fuck you, piss-ass." Ginny turned and walked out onto the staircase._

_Malfoy followed. "Piss-ass? I'm a piss-ass?"_

_Ginny set her book on the railing and put her hands on her forehead, which was throbbing._

_"Yes, Piss-ass" she said. She reached to get her book and knocked it over the railing._

_They both peered over and stared at it._

_"Oops." said Ginny. She hopped over the railing._

_Malfoy's jaw dropped. What. The. Hell?_

_THUD._

_Ginny landed on the ground floor. Malfoy was racing down the stairs. Her ankle hurt like hell. Malfoy ran up to her and looked at it._

_"It's sprained." he said "Why the hell did you jump over the railing?"_

_"Um. Dunno?"_

_"We should take you to Madam Pomfrey."_

_They wondered how they were going to get up to the fourth floor._

_Malfoy sighed. "Get on my back."_

_With much difficulty, Ginny managed to heave herself onto him and he started walking up the stairs._

_"You're heavy.", said he._

_"Thanks piss-ass", said she._

_She was just so tired...Mlafoy's back was so warm and smelled so sweet..._

_She nodded of on his back._

* * *

Ginny awoke on something warm and moving. She leaned back and jerked into awareness when there was nothing behind her. She flailed out and grabbed the person whose back she was on's throat.

"Ack.", said Malfoy,"You're strangling me."

She was suddenly aware of his hands around her thighs.

"OHMYGAWD", she yelled, pushing herself off him."MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Ummm, we're going to Madam Pomfrey. You might not want to stand on that ankle."

The second he said it, she did it, and fell to the floor in excruciating pain.

"Told you so."

"How-the-what-the-hell-is-what-were-you-and-my-legs-were-and-i-was--"

"Shuttup. We're almost there."

He pulled her up and held her arm as she limped dow the corridor to the hospital wing.

Once there, Malfoy explained to Madam Pomfrey that Ginny had missed a step on the stairs and he was pretty sure her ankle was sprained, if not broken. She sent him on and told Ginny to eat some chocolate and drink some disgusting liquid that she gave her.

A sprained ankle is nothing to the school nurse of Hogwarts, and by the time the castle and its occupants woke up, she could walk again.

* * *

unfortunately for you, i have decided that there will not be an Explaining Chapter so you get to formulate your own wierd ideas and everything is suddenly twice as fun. so there. and don't forget to review. 


	3. Sir, your pants are ringing

My plot, not my characters. Except Valentine. She's all mine. muahahaha

* * *

Ginny awoke in the hospital wing on Saturday. It was already nine in the morning, but breakfast would still be for the taking, seeing as it was indeed Saturday and most everyone would simply go hungry if breakfast was only served until eight. 

Madam Pomfrey released her when she said she was feeling better, and she headed straight for the Great Hall. She thought she should probably thank the Malfoy for its help. Ginny couldn't even remember how she fell, so she figured that if it weren't for him, she would have still had a broken ankle. She didn't know how she would talk to him, though. She couldn't just walk right up to his table.

She was thinking so thoughtfully that she almost didn't see him, walking in the opposite direction as her. She stopped where she was. Malfoy turned toward her and stopped when he reached her.

He waited for her to say something.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She suddenly forgot why she was standing here and what she was about to say.

He stared with his eyebrows curved sarcastically.

He then turned and continued walking away from the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!" Ginny called.

He stopped again and turned on his heels, leaning back and crossing his arms impatiently.

"Umm... Thank you for taking me to the hospital wing last night. I don't even remember how I broke my ankle... I mean, I must have hit my head or somthing, but anyways, thanks. I owe you one," Ginny sputtered out.

Malfoy stared, impassive.

A pause.

"You're welcome," he said. He went to turn, but stopped.

"Wait... You owe me one?" he sneered.

"Uh... I guess so..." Ginny said, a little worried.

"Hmmm," he said to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure I liked that "Hmmm", Malfoy,"

He smiled.

"Too bad." he continued, "You see, there's this girl... I know she has a huge crush on me... and I guess she's kind of cute... but no one can get her to admit that she's interested in me."

"Maybe she's not," Ginny said.

"_Anyway,_I was thinking..." He paused.

"You were thinking...?"

"Well, this might sound dumb, but I've been thinking lately that if I could get someone to pretend to really like me and if I pretend to really like her... that she might get jelous and admit it. That she likes me, I mean."

"Huh. Good luck finding someone to do that," Ginny said, turning back toward the Great Hall.

"I was thinking... since you owe me one... that _you _could do it."

Ginny stopped. It was an appropriate time to say 'Are you kidding?', but Ginny didn't say that because she knew that he wasn't kidding. Not at all.

"I walked right into this one" Ginny noticed.

Malfoy smiled. Indeed she had.

"I suppose there's no way out of this?"

He continued to smile. Indeed there wasn't.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Follow my lead,"

Malfoy snatched her hand in his and briskly walked back toward the Great Hall. Ginny's heart suddenly started beating, She wasn't sure why. Maybe because she had no idea what he was going to force her to do. As they approached the giant doors, she thought about turning and running. They were going to head straight into the Great Hall at peek traffic time hand in hand.

She didn't run. Was she surprised?

The Hall was packed and noisy. Ginny hoped that because it was so crowded, no one would notice them. Draco paused inside the doorway. The Gryffindor table was left and the Slytherin table was right. The Slytherins suddenly got extremely quiet. It was easy for Draco to pretend he didn't notice because the other three tables were still as noisy as ever.

"Pretend," Draco slyly whispered.

He turned her toward him and put his hands on her hips and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He then gave her a loving smile. Trying to keep up, Ginny did the same. She tried not to blush but didn't succeed.

She wasn't all to happy with his ever-present warm hands on her hips. She slid her hands onto his and took them off of her, trying to look like she just wanted to hold his hands. She pretended to be reluctant in letting go of him as she turned and walked to her own table.

She was positively shaking with nerves as she sat down to eat.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione. Luckily, Ron and Harry were not there to see the fantastic display of luuuuv.

"Lost a bet. Don't ask"

Draco sat down at his table. He was a little shaky and wasn't sure why. He shrugged it off.

Valentine slid onto the bench on the other side of the table.

"Can you believe it? A prat that looked just like you just walked into the Hall snogging a Griffindor. A Weasley, none the less," she teased.

"Oh, Valentine, is she not the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" he asked, sighing to himself.

"Umm, no. She's not the sweetest thing I've ever seen,"

"Well, get used to her. I'm going to try and hang on to this one for more than a week," Draco adopted a dreamy expression.

Valentine stared. She tossed her shimmering blonde hair and leaned at a steeper angle so that she was sure Draco could see down her shirt.

"You know, there are some better girls out there that want you," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Shame for them isn't it?"

Valentine was shocked. It hadn't worked. The bastard. She tried not to tear up as she stormed away.

Draco patted himself on the back. He had women all figured out. Get them jelous and they'll stop at nothing to have you. This wouldn't be the last time he heard from the gorgeous Valentine.

* * *

Bwahaha. and the plot thickens. review!


	4. Mom said I could

* * *

here we go again:

* * *

Ginny couldn't understand herself. She had always hated everything about Malfoy. Yet, here she was, getting all excited just touching him. Maybe it was just because he was a boy and boys have that effect on girls. Right? Right. 

Draco didn't understand himself. He had asked her to help him, hadn't he? Why was he suddenly regretting his decision? It wasn't fair. He was getting worked up over a girl he didn't even like.

Valentine was not at all happy with Draco's public display of affection with the dumb Weasley girl. What was Ginny compared to herself? Ginny had dull brown eyes, nothing like the crystal blue of Valentine's. And, seeing how Ginny was only in sixth year, she was as flat as a washboard. Valentine had always been proud of her womanly figure, but it seemed that Draco wasn't taking any notice of these things.

Valentine decided that this crap wasn't going to happen if there was anything she could do about it.

* * *

Sunday was the only day of the week when absolutely everyone was doing homework. No one did it on Saturday, of course. After Ginny finished her own stack, she went out to sit by the lake and watch a few second-years play a silly muggle sport. It was hard to believe that she had for once finished all of her homework before it was time to go to Hogsmeade. It was only noon. 

Hermione had told her that she would be out soon enough. Ginny hadn't been sitting at the lake for more than ten minutes when she heard someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Hermione," she said without tuning.

"Where?" said a voice that definitely didn't belong to Hermione.

Ginny jumped and turned. It was Draco.

"Oh, I thought you were Hermione," she admitted.

"I don't see the resemblance," Draco stated.

"Neither do I," agreed Ginny, "So what do you want?"

"Just to talk…" implied Draco.

"On that note, I was wondering how long we were to keep this dumb you-and-me thing going…"

"That's just what I came to talk about. I'm pretty sure I've got the girl, but just to avoid losing the jealousy effect, I think we should go to Hogsmeade together. If you don't mind terribly," He finished.

"No, it's fine, but I'm not sure how much more of this I'm going to put up with. So don't expect my help for too much longer."

Draco nodded.

"Well, I have to go take a shower," Ginny lied. She had taken a shower first thing this morning.

"Have fun," Draco called as she walked away.

* * *

As Ginny walked up the many staircases back to Gryffindor Tower, her mind kept wandering onto the subject of what she was going to wear. She thought she should wear something impressive. Maybe it would make Draco look better. That's what the whole thing was about, right? Making Draco look impressive so that some girl would admit that she liked him. That was totally the reason. 

But what to wear? Something pretty or something sexy? Oh, did it really matter? No, Ginny supposed it didn't matter. Who was she trying to impress anyway?

Ginny decided on simply jeans and a shirt. Some part of her wanted to impress Draco for some reason, maybe just the whole he's a guy, she's a girl thing again, so the jeans and shirt were both tight and flattering. She spent ten minutes trying to get her hair into a perfect pony-tail, then took it out and spent even longer trying to put it in a pony-tail that didn't look like she had spent ten minutes making it perfect. She liked the way she looked with a few hairs falling from her pony-tail. It made her abnormally tight clothes look more casual, which gives the impression of being beautiful without putting actual effort into looking good.

Then came make-up. Or not. She spent a few minutes deciding to wear some but not enough to ruin the whole effortlessly beautiful thing. She looked pretty dang good, but something was missing. Of course! Jewelry!

She wore a thin silver chain around her neck and right wrist. In her ears she put small silver balls. Not enough to make people notice that she was wearing jewelry, but just the right amount to give a small scent of rebellious elegance.

Amazingly, all of this happened within an hour, so by the time it was one o' clock and time for the carriages to start their trips, she was ready to go. She slipped some plain whit flip-flops on and hurried down the long staircase.

Draco was standing alone among the people meeting their friends in the entrance hall. Ginny hesitated at the top of the small set of stairs across from the front doors. She got this strange feeling that if she were really his girlfriend, she would walk right up to him and give him a kiss of greeting. Should she do it? She wasn't sure.

She decided to wait until the very last second to decide. She confidently walked down the stairs and walked over to him. As she was walking, she noticed him looking at a girl named Valentine. She was the same girl who had harassed him after the small scene in the great hall. It suddenly dawned on her that she must be the girl he was interested in. She wasn't standing far away from him. The space between Ginny and Draco was diminishing rapidly.

Ginny wasn't entirely sure why, maybe because Valentine was so close and couldn't miss it, or maybe just for the thrill, but Ginny walked right up to Draco and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

He was way too quick on the uptake to react in a surprised way. Ginny marveled at how calmly he smiled and said "'Ello, love."

It was as if he'd expected it.

Ginny tried to keep up with his smoothness.

She smiled and said, "Hey, baby."

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," Ginny said, wrapping her arm around his.

They went looking for a carriage and were surprisingly able to find an empty one. As soon as they sat down, they detached from each other and sighed in relief.

"Bloody good job!" said Draco.

"Thanks… so then you didn't mind? I mean I know it was kind of out of no where, but Valentine was right there, so…"

"Of course it's okay! Good thinking on your part. Valentine couldn't have missed it. It was the most natural feeling…"

He paused.

"I mean…"

He stopped again.

"I know what you mean," Ginny interjected.

They were interrupted by someone growling in frustration because they couldn't find a carriage that wasn't full. It was Valentine.

Draco and Ginny shared a glance and immediately moved closer to one another. Draco put his arm around Ginny's neck and Ginny crossed her legs so that she was practically leaning into Draco and wrapped her arm around his again. She stared into his eyes and brought her face dangerously close to his.

Valentine poked her head hopefully into the carriage.

Draco acted startled and exaggeratedly took his arms off of Ginny's shoulders.

"Hey, Valentine," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Is there room enough for us in here?" she said, pointedly staring at the empty bench on the side of the carriage from Ginny as her friend Sarah, or maybe it was 'Susan', appeared next to her.

Draco looked at Ginny, pretending to leave it up to her.

She turned to Valentine and Shannon (or was it Sierra?) and, with a slightly exaggerated disappointed tone said, "Umm… sure, that's fine!"

She smiled, covering up her 'disappointment'.

They rode into Hogsmeade in an uncomfortable silence. Well, not really. Valentine and her friend (whose name DEFINITLEY began with an 's') were talking quite loudly and animatedly.

When they reached Hogsmeade, the four of them got out of the carriage and stood around, waiting for someone to sat 'bye' or something. Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, Samantha and I have things to do. See you ladies later," said Valentine importantly.

They turned and continued talking to each other as they walked through the gateway into Hogsmeade.

"What now?" asked Ginny.

"Let's go sit somewhere where we can be spied upon in peace," he suggested.

They headed for Honeydukes. They got a table there and ordered butterbeers. Ginny pretended to laugh all too loudly at the jokes Draco was telling and smiled and batted her eyelashes at him every so often.

After a while, there was the sound of breaking glass a few tables away. When Draco and Ginny turned, they saw that the table was inhabited by Valentine and Samantha.

They were probably following Draco and Ginny.

Draco had to use the restroom, but he would have to walk right Valentine to get there, so he waited until she left before heading over. As he was passing the mess of butterbeer and glass, someone bumped him from behind and he stepped right into the butterbeer. It was slippery and he slid forward onto his hands and knees. Right into the glass.

Ginny looked up from her butterbeer just in time to see Samantha pushing Draco from behind. He fell forward into the glass.

Ginny leaped out of her seat and rushed over to him. He didn't cry out as the glass cut into both his hands and both of his knees, but it did hurt. Ginny shoved Samantha out of her way and squatted next to Draco and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh jeez, are you alright?" she asked gently, watching a small circle of blood form around Draco's hands.

She leaned behind him and lifted him by hooking her arms under his. She set him down on the nearest chair and looked at his knees. His pants were ripped open and slowly absorbing the blood from his knees. Ginny ripped the pant below his knees completely off and began picking the glass out of them. When she finished, she got the glass out of one of his hands and he began digging the glass out of the other.

Ginny marched up to Samantha.

"What the hell is your problem?" she half-yelled.

Samantha looked afraid and said nothing.

"Draco's hands and knees are full of glass and you have nothing to say about it? He may not have seen you push him, but I did, and I'll tell you now, you are _not _going to get away with this!"

* * *

"That was great," said Draco. 

Draco was on Ginny's back and they were walking back up to the castle.

"Thanks," said Ginny, "It just really makes me mad when people think they can get away with doing crap like that!"

Draco smiled to himself. He didn't know why, but he did.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear about Malfoy falling into a pile of glass in Hogsmeade?" Harry said to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Sure did," said Ron, "Serves the damn git right if you ask me!"

"Indeed."

"Hey, I don't know why you guys get such a kick out of people getting hurt, but I don't share the same ideals of what's funny. Could you please have this conversation somewhere else?" Ginny snapped.

They stared.

* * *

"Oh, and the poor girl tried to accessorize herself with this tacky silver matching necklace and bracelet. Disgusting, right?" Valentine said to Blaise in the Slytherin common room. 

"Yeah," replied Blaise, completely ignoring her. He was too busy attempting to undress Valentine with his eyes. Hey, mind over matter, right?

"And did you see her make-up? I could tell she—"

"Would you shut up?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, I forgot that you like the little bitch. I'll be more careful next time." Valentine lied.

Draco didn't respond. Valentine tilted her head at him. What was he thinking about? She wondered.

* * *

bwah.reveiw. 


	5. It's under my desk somewhere

I know this one is pretty short, but my last one was surprisingly long, so give me a break, okay?

My diclaimer stuff is in previous chapters. I'm too lazy to write it all out again.

Here we go:

* * *

Again, Ginny awoke abnormally early and trudged down the never-ending stairs to her Transfiguration class. Again, Draco arrived just as class was starting. But he did not regard Ginny as Weasel on this day. 

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on their desks and talking to one another when Ginny heard, "Morning, love."

She turned to see who had said it and received a kiss on the cheek from Draco as he walked past her. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Dare I even ask?" she said.

"I already told you, I lost a bet," Ginny said, trying not to blush.

Professor McGonagall called the class to attention and Ginny and Hermione slid into their seats and sat properly. She gave the students their instructions (retrieve one of the twenty-pound dogs in a kennel at the front of the classroom and transfigure it into a button) and let them get to work.

* * *

Tired and full of dinner, Ginny, Ron, and Harry slowly walked back up the staircase to Gryffindor tower. They were going to wait for Hermione, but one of the second years that admired her so much for her grades had asked her what her favorite subject was. This started Hermione on a long rant that would probably continue for some time, so the others decided that they would just meet her in the common room. The walk up all the stairs was painful for Ginny; she had an awful headache._When they reached the common room, Ginny remembered that she needed to write a letter to someone. She went up to her room and quickley jotted it out. Then she headed back down into the common room, asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig, and headed for the owlery._

_It was terribly cold out. It must have been late, but despite the dark, Ginny could spot Hedwig out of all the other owls. Hedwig would always be the only white owl. She came down when Ginny called her and allowed her to attach the letter. Ginny gave her a special treat (a big juicy cricket) and Hedwig took off out of one of the windows. Ginny turned to leave.  
_

As Ginny was walking out of the owlery--

The owlery? What was she doing in the owlery? Last thing she remembered was walking up to the common room...and being on her bed writing something... but she didn't remember walking all the way up to the owlery!

She saw Hedwig flying away,snd she had a letter.

"Hedwig!" Ginny shouted, "HEDWIG!" but she just kept on flying.

She gave up and rushed back down into the warm castle.

As Ginny headed back toward Gryffindor tower, she worried at the fact that she didn't know what that letter said or where it was going.

When she returned to the common room, Hermione was sitting in front of the fire writing a letter. Ginny wondered if maybe they were writing to the same person.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny started.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione replied without looking up from her letter.

"Who're you writing to?" Ginny inquired casually.

Hermione looked up. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"What?" Ginny said, confused.

"You wouldn't tell me who you were writing to, so why should I tell you who I'm writing to?" Hermione said with a bite in her voice.

"I was just writing to my mum," Ginny lied.

Hermione smiled.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that. I'm writing to my mum too,"

Ginny smiled in return, but she was still nervous about that letter flying around to who-knows-where to who-knows-who saying who-knows-what.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Ginny was half-heartedly talking with the Creevy boy when there was a humungous bang from the other side of the hall. The two of them hurried over to see what all the fuss was. There was a crowd around the girl named Samantha. She was crying and her arms and neck were bleeding.

Luna Lovegood was sitting at the Ravenclaw table where she had watched the whole scene unfold.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her, sitting down next to her.

"That letter exploded when she opened it and there was glass or something in it and it went everywhere," Luna said, "Bloody beautiful if you ask me!"

Ginny's stomach lurched. A letter? Ginny had sent a letter. What if this was what she sent?

She suddenly understood. The glass... the blood and the glass. Who else would know the meaning of the glass beside Samantha, Draco, and herself? If she did send it, which she now was almost sure that she did, she hoped no one would find out.

* * *

Like I said, it's short. At least it's got bloody-ness in it! 


	6. Maybe you should lick it

Hello to the three people that are reading this! How are you? I know the last chapter was disgustingly short, but I can't write the whole story in one chapter. I have to make it suspenseful… anyway, here's the next one. Dig in.

After the frightening scene in the great hall on Monday, things went back to normal and ran surprisingly smoothly. Normal, of course, meaning that Draco and Ginny were still pretending to be together and everyone was buying it. It was kind of sad on their part, actually.

On Friday, as Ginny was walking to Herbology after lunch, she saw Draco up ahead. And Snape. Snape was giving Draco an embarrassingly stern lecture over something having to do with "respecting the Slytherin house" and making Draco look stupid.

When Draco caught sight of Ginny, he threw her a pleading look. Ginny was caught off guard. Since when did he send her pleading looks? She didn't know what she should do anyway, seeing as Snape would not pass up the opportunity to write her up for interrupting his lecture.

Ginny compromised by slowing her pace of walking to stall for time and waiting to see what would happen.

Just as she was passing the pair, she heard Snape finish his monologue with "And don't make me feel the need to come talk to you again!"

Then he stormed down the hallway toward the dungeons. Draco rushed up to Ginny.

"I need to talk to you," he said. There was an unfamiliar urgency in his voice and in his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well—"

Just then, they heard a shriek from down the hallway and they broke eye contact to look. The shriek had come from Valentine. She had shrieked because she was against a wall and there was a wand pointed at her throat. The wand belonged to Hermione. Ron was standing behind her, looking about ready to explode.

There was a moment in which nobody knew what to do, then Draco ran toward the pair. Ginny stood at a loss for what to do. Draco intended to disarm Hermione, but because she was unaware of the attacker, she was knocked off of her feet. Ron, Hermione, and Valentine all looked at Draco, completely surprised. Ron's surprise flared into anger as he picked up Hermione and Draco hurried over to comfort Valentine.

Ginny took a hesitant step toward the foursome, but she didn't know whether to stop Ron from killing Draco or help him kill Draco. She slowly kept on walking as the scene became more and more intensified by lack of action. Finally, Ron drew his wand and advanced on Draco, who didn't see him, as he was too busy _cradling _Valentine.

Ginny knew that Ron was angry enough to attack Draco while he was unarmed and he had taken aim when she lost control of her body and it threw itself in front of Draco.

At first, Ron paused and kept staring daggers at a point on Ginny's forehead where Draco's heart had once been, then he slowly brought his gaze down to meet Ginny's.

"What are you doing?" he said slowly, without lowering his wand.

Ginny had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm keeping you from doing something stupid, you idiot." Someone said, using Ginny's voice to say it.

Ron slowly lowered his wand. The look he gave Ginny was the saddest thing she had ever seen. He was hurt.

"Since when did you stop your brother from giving some Slytherin git what he deserves?" Ron spat.

"Since it saved your ass to do so," Ginny responded, softening her voice.

"Well, I'd love to witness this entire heartwarming conversation, but I really must be on my way," Draco sneered, Valentine hanging off his right side like some kind of hip and happening accessory. Valentine gave Ginny a hearty smirk, then snuggled against Draco's arm.

They waltzed away entangled in each other.

Ron threw Ginny one last pained look, then put his arm around Hermione and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Some bet," Hermione said over her shoulder.

After Herbology, Ginny remembered that Draco had initially pulled her aside to tell her something. After her last class, she thought about going to find him and ask him about it, but she didn't know where he would be, so she decided she should drop her stuff off before going off to look for him.

After doing this, she headed for the library. She sometimes saw him in there, sitting by himself and looking at a book but not actually reading it.

A few staircases below Gryffindor tower, she entered the library but she didn't see Draco. He wasn't hiding in any of the tables at the back either.

She had no idea where else to look. She rarely saw him outside of class time except in passing and didn't know where normal Slytherin boys hung out after classes. She thought she might as well take a look outside. Maybe he was sitting by the lake or under a tree somewhere.

After many scans of the grounds, she decided he must be holed up in his room, but as she was walking back up to the castle, she thought she saw someone standing at the lake's shore a few hundred yards away. Even if it wasn't Draco, she wondered who had wandered so far from the castle.

She began walking toward the person, and it indeed turned out to be the blonde Slytherin we all love so much. He didn't seem to notice Ginny coming. She walked right up to him and stood in front of him, looking up at his face. He still didn't seem to notice her. He was staring at some distant point above her head. She waved her arms in front of his face and he blinked, but he didn't break eye contact with whatever it was that he was looking at.

"Draco!" she called to his blank face.

He blinked again and looked down, surprised to see Ginny standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hullo," he said blankly, "How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes. What were you so intently staring at?" She asked, turning around to look for something worth looking at that wasn't just the endless trees and mountains.

"Nothing in particular," Draco shrugged.

He rested his head on top of Ginny's and they stared out into nothing for a minute. Then Ginny spontaneously became aware that she could smell Draco's cologne. She closed her eyes and breathed it in. It was lovely. It smelled like seventeen-year-old boy.

At the same time, Draco spontaneously became aware that he could smell Ginny's shampoo. It was lovely. It smelled like flowers after the thunderstorm. He closed his eyes.

Ginny suddenly felt like she was made of something soft and shimmery and could feel herself leaning back…

Draco put his arms around Ginny as she leaned back into him and buried his face in her hair, taking in the smell. The smell of both girl and woman at the same time.

Both Ginny and Draco's heartbeats quickened and Ginny turned around in his arms and their lips met. Ginny's hands came out of her pockets where they had been hiding from the cold and slid their way up Draco's body to his hair and Draco pulled her closer to him and then…

They were both so wrapped up that neither of them realized that Ginny was leaning her full weight on Draco and he suddenly lost balance and fell back with Ginny on top of him.

Their eyes snapped open during the sudden change of altitude and the magical strands of desire where severed.

Ginny quickly rolled off of Draco and stood up.

"Sorry," she said, "I've pushed you over."

She held out her hand and pulled him up. He muttered something sounded similar to 'no problem'.

They both pretended that nothing had happened and took up the staring at the mountains across the lake again.

After several minutes of both of them waiting for the other to say something, they said in unison, "Well," and stopped when they heard that the other had spoken as well.

"Go ahead," Draco resigned.

"Hum… well, it's late, so I'd better get back…" Ginny said awkwardly.

"Yeah," was all Draco said as Ginny turned and walked away.

Ginny stopped after a few steps and turned back to Draco.

"Oh, I came out here to ask you what you were going to tell me earlier." She remembered.

"Oh, that was nothing," Draco said dismissively.

Ginny was taken aback, but was also slightly glad that she didn't have to stick around any longer.

As soon as she was back inside the castle, she let out a huge sigh. What was that whole thing all about? Why had Draco's cologne disarmed her like that? And, most of all, why did Draco kiss her? Where did all these random affectionate feelings come from? Was this why she stopped Ron from hurting Draco earlier?

Ginny had no idea what was going on with her.

Draco had no idea what was wrong with him. There was a glitch somewhere in his perfect Slytherin mind, and (he told himself) he was too lazy to track it down and fix it.

Kay, so you finally got some fluff, mmmm? Since you love me for delivering the fluff, maybe you should review… because a little birdie told me that there MIGHT be some fluff in the next chapter…


	7. How long has my dress been blue?

First off, thank you to all the people that reviewed! This is the first time I've ever gotten so many at once! I was going to take a break after the last chapter, but I've changed my mind.

Beware the drama in this chapter. It gets so warm and fuzzy that it's sickening here at the beginning, but that's it until you get to the Fluff.

INSERT LINE HERE.

Ginny was trying to concentrate on her homework. She had to work on it in her dorm these past couple of weeks, mostly to get away from the evil stares the other Gryffindors sometimes gave her. She was done with her Charms homework and had just begun her long, uneventful Potions work when there was a soft knock at the door to her dorm.

Ginny looked up through her hair at the closed door and didn't move. She wondered if maybe if she didn't say anything they would go away. She kept staring at the door. The knock came again, this time more impatient. Ginny gave in.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"It's Hermione. Can I come in?" she asked gently.

'No', Ginny thought.

"Yes," Ginny said.

Hermione opened the door and stepped hesitantly into the room. Ginny brought her face up and shook her hair to the side. Hermione closed to door behind her and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Ginny, what's going on?" she asked bluntly but gently.

Ginny set her quill down in her bottle of ink and stacked the differently shaped pieces of parchment and set them aside.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" she said with an almost invisible edge in her voice.

Hermione looked up to meet Ginny's gaze, then looked back down again.

"What I mean is… why this sudden thing with Draco? And why did you defend him earlier? Ginny, what is going on with you?" Hermione cried, the color rising in her face.

Ginny did not answer immediately. She stalled by looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"The Draco thing… I just owed him a favor, so he wanted me to pretend we were going out to get Valentine jealous. But that's over now, so you don't have to worry about it anymore," Ginny sputtered, trying to resist the sudden urge to cry. Why should she cry? It's not as if she liked Draco!

Then the tears breached the wall and they all came out at once. Ginny began crying hysterically. Hermione, out of habit, put her arms around Ginny and let her cry onto her chest.

"Shh, shh," she whispered. Then it slowly lit up for her.

"You like him don't you?" she asked gently.

Ginny just cried harder and pressed her face into Hermione's ugly sweater.

"I'm sorry," she said through her tears, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to like him, I just do. I can't help it!"

Hermione shushed her some more and rocked her back and forth. Ginny finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," she said through sniffles, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I know what it's like to like someone you thought you hated. Do you know that I used to think that your brother was the most annoying idiot on the planet?" Hermione said, lowering her voice as she said it.

"My brother _is_ the most annoying idiot on the planet," Ginny stated truthfully.

They both giggled ever so slightly. Then they stopped and Ginny began staring at her lap.

"So, what are you going to do about Draco?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up and thought. What _was_ she going to do about him? She looked back down at her lap.

"I don't know," she said, "I guess I'll just let him be for now."

Ginny looked up and smiled bravely. Hermione smiled curiously back. Ginny suddenly remembered something.

"Hermione, why were you attacking Valentine anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, she was just messing with me. I couldn't help it. I just really don't like that girl for some reason," she said with a frown.

INSERT LINE HERE!

After going to Hogsmeade with Draco last weekend, it felt both strange and normal at the same time to Ginny to go with just her friends again.

The day was cold and dark; the clouds were completely enveloping the sun. December was approaching quickly and closing in on Hogwarts with its stinging wind and rain. There was definitely a promise for a storm that day.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna stepped out of the carriage at the entrance to Hogsmeade, bundled their cloaks around themselves, and huddled together against the wind through the gateway.

First they went to Honeydukes to satisfy the sweet tooth they had developed from regular Hogsmeade trips. While the three of them nervously eyed a treat they hadn't seen before, a boy from Ravenclaw walked up to Luna.

"Hello," he said.

Luna looked up at the sound of his voice. She turned to him and smiled.

"Oh! Hello, Edmund!" she said excitedly, and then turned to Hermione and Ginny, who were staring, completely lost. "Erm… excuse me."

She walked away with the strange boy and talked in a different section of the store while Hermione and Ginny watched, not bothering to pretend they weren't. Then she and the boy walked out of the store, hand in hand, and Luna excused herself from their presence with a smile.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged an amused glance.

After buying too many treats to actually eat all at once, they walked aimlessly down the street, keeping an eye open for a bench that was out of reach of the wind. They spotted Harry and Ron walking a little way ahead and ran to catch up with them.

"Hello," they both said, then Harry gave Ron a pointed look and walked back the way Ginny and Hermione had just come.

Ron leaned over and whispered excitedly, "Harry's got a girlfriend!" in a singsong voice.

After walking for a minute more, they spotted a bench behind a wall that was blocking the wind. They went to sit down. Ron and Hermione began snuggling and were soon openly kissing. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," she said, standing and leaving them. They took no notice.

Ginny wandered down the street without paying any attention to the people passing her, until a pair of people walked past her and one of them snickered an all-too-familiar snicker.

Ginny looked up to see Draco, with Valentine hanging off of him.

"Good afternoon," Draco said rudely.

"Well, it was, but now that I know that you're here…" she didn't need to finish.

She stalked away as it started to drizzle. The tears from this morning had spontaneously reappeared and she had to get away from that beautiful, wonderful-smelling boy before they breached the dam. She went toward the shrieking shack, where no one would be. She sat on the fence that surrounded it and watched the quiet house sit there and be a house.

Then the tears began to slowly leak from her eyes as the rain picked up a bit and she suddenly felt cold and alone. She rubbed her arms and shivered. She had taken her cloak off when she sat at the bench with Hermione and Ron, and she left it there when she walked away.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice.

Ginny started and fell backwards off of the fence. The person who had spoken was standing right behind her and she hit him on her way down, taking him with her.

"Oof," he said.

She rolled off of him, trying to wipe her eyes at the same time.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked coldly.

He straightened up and stood right in front of her. She had to look up to see into his face.

"I came to give you your birthday present," he said matter-of-factly.

Ginny's jaw dropped. What was today? November twenty-ninth. She had almost forgotten that it was her birthday. She dropped her gaze from Draco's eyes to his knees and the tears came back. This time disbelieving tears.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silvery box with a bow on it. He handed it to Ginny, who took it, but felt that she might drop it because she was so numb with confusion.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked.

"I know everything," Draco explained.

Then she started sobbing. She fell to her knees as the rain began to really come down and sobbed like a baby.

Draco's eyes widened and for a moment he had no idea what to do. Then he kneeled too and lifted Ginny's face into his hands.

"Have I upset you?" he asked, worried.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "I'm just so… happy…"

Her rich brown eyes gazed up at him with such endearment that he couldn't resist. He leaned on and kissed her. For a moment, neither of them moved; too caught up in the second, then Ginny pushed him away and began to cry and laugh at the same time.

Draco stared, completely confused. She saw his face and cried even harder, tears of laughter.

"This is so impossible," she admitted, "I don't understand."

Draco pulled her close to him.

"Ginny… I really like you…"

She continued coughing and sputtering out of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco said, chuckling nervously himself.

"It's just that… this is so unbelievably…"

She fell onto her back and continued laughing. Draco looked around uncertainly, then crawled on top of Ginny and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his hair and Draco's hands slid from her face to her waist and her heart suddenly picked up its pace. Draco felt the same sudden heat and pushed her robes back over her body while he shrugged off his own with Ginny's help. Draco began to unbutton her top. Ginny slid her hands up his shirt and slid her arms over his warm back. Draco got about halfway down her shirt when it thundered.

They both jerked out of their stance and looked up at the darkening sky. It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

INSERT LINE HERE!

Oh! So much fluff! I think the next chapter might be the last, depending on whether or not I can come up with some new plot line to carry on with. We'll see.


End file.
